Where are you?
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: "Bonjour Teresa. Ce qui m'arrive est tout nouveau, nous deux, cette nouvelle vie, que j'entame. Et je suis un petit peu perdu. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner un peu, histoire de faire un point. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je te contacterai en temps voulu. P.J."
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!

Me revoilà donc, avec une nouvelle fanfiction! Celle-ci va se faire, beaucoup plus à "l'arrache" que la précédente. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, et je ne connais même pas la fin. En fait, c'est selon les aléas de monn humeur. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien, ce monde inconnu est excitant! Bref. Tout ce que je peux vous révéler, c'est que lesdits chapitres, seront probablement tous découpés, en trois POV. Et assez courts (malheureusement). J'aimerai beaucoup arriver à poster avec le plus de régularité possible. Cependant, rien n'est moins sûr...

J'ai failli oublier: Je dédie cette fanfiction à **Marion **( encore et toujours- une fille de ma classe qui nous a malheureusement quittée- Qui vais-je pouvoir spoiler sur la saison 7? T-T) qui est l'investigatrice de cette idée géniale. Bonne chance pour la suite! ;)

J'espère que ce projet vous plaira (et me plaira- non, je sais que je vais me détester pour avoir écrit quelque chose comme cela), qu'il ne sera pas truffé d'immondes fautes (finalement la grammaire et l'orthographe, sont ils mes alliés ou mes ennemis?), et surtout que le tout, saura garder une certaine cohérence.

Disclaimer: La série The Mentalist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je fais cela pour mon plaisir, sans but lucratif.

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite pleins de choses merveilleuses pour 2015 et une bonne Lecture!

Bulle de bo: Merci pour ta review! Tu as soulevé l'incohérence de cette fic, et tu as bien fait, de me le faire remarquer. J'ai envie de croire, que ces enfants auraient été un dernier coup d'éclat de sa part, une manière de rester à jamais dans la vie de Jane. Ce qui bien sûr, n'explique pas, que ces derniers soient plutôt sain d'esprit. Oui, c'est quelque chose qui manque vraiment de logique. J'espère que celle-ci, saura plus te convaincre.

* * *

><p><span>Titre:<span> Where are you?

Personnages Principaux: Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, plus un mystère. Le tout dans le cadre du FBI.

Genre: Romance/ Drame

Résumé: "Bonjour Teresa.

Ce qui m'arrive est tout nouveau, nous deux, cette nouvelle vie, que j'entame. Et suis un petit peu perdu. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner un peu, histoire de faire un point. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je te contacterai en temps voulu.

P.J."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Where are you ?<strong>

Prologue.

Je suis embusqué, dans une ruelle, qui mène jusqu'à chez lui, derrière ma fait une demi-heure, que j'attends ici. Il vient de raccrocher, le sourire aux lèvres. Il parlait avec elle. Le poison de la jalousie, insidieux, n'a pas mis longtemps à se répandre, dans mes veines... Je le hais. Il me l'a volée. Il m'a volé un futur heureux, qui me tendait les bras. Où je serais peut-être, en ce moment, propriétaire, marié, père d'un magnifique petit garçon... Et il va payer pour cela. Cher. Très cher.

Il est vingt et une heures trente. Il fait déjà nuit et, il n'y a pas un chat. J'ai bien observé ses habitudes. J'étais là, dans l'ombre, lorsqu'il lui a offert un bouquet de roses, lorsqu'il lui a caressée tendrement la joue, lorsqu'il l'a emmenée à ce petit restaurant en bord de mer, lorsque elle lui a souri, rigolé a l'une de ses blagues stupides, lorsqu'il l'a embrassée sous cette voûte étoilée... Un accès de rage, me prend. Du calme...du calme... Tu vas l'avoir ta revanche. Oui... C'est toi qu'elle aime vraiment, au final. C'est toi qu'elle va épouser, avec qui elle va fonder la famille dont elle a toujours rêver. Ce n'est qu'un homme de passage, qui l'a hypnotisée, envoûtée. Cependant, cependant, ce n'est rien, juste quelque chose d'éphémère... Elle va bientôt se réveiller, et voir, qu'elle s'est trompée, en le choisissant.

Tout est en place. Je revêts une cagoule noire, remonte machinalement le col de mon pull. Vérifie que mon Beretta, est bien chargé. Prends une bonne inspiration. Je suis prêt à passer à l'action. Je sors doucement de ma cachette, sans faire le moindre bruit. Je me déplace silencieusement, il ne m'a pas encore repéré. Aveuglé par sa joie, il esquisse un petit pas de danse. Je suis en position, tel un prédateur, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Mes sens se sont accrus sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. J'ai hâte de croiser son regard, effrayé, terrifié.

"Main en l'air! A plat ventre! Maintenant! Ma voix tonne, dans le silence de l'obscurité.

Je braque mon arme vers lui. Il se met à genou, les bras croisés, puis s'allonge. Il a été arrêté tellement de fois, qu'il connaît par la procédure la procédure. Et il dit, pouvoir prendre soin d'elle? Que lui apporte-t-il de bon? Absolument rien.

Mon bras tendu, ne tremble pas. Ma prise reste ferme. Doigt prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il paraît légèrement surpris sur le coup, mais reprend bien vite son masque d'impassibilité. Ah, tu veux au jouer au plus malin! Tu ne m'auras pas. On verra de nous deux, qui est le plus rusé, qui est celui qui a gagné son cœur. Enfin cela, je le sais déjà. Il faut juste, que tu admettes cette vérité.

-Tu bouges pas, ou je tire, ok? Je clame.

Il est à ma merci. Ce serait tellement simple de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Cependant, tu as un moyen, de le faire souffrir, bien plus. Tu peux, la lui reprendre. Tu lui feras savoir, à quel point elle a été déçue par son attitude. Et cela, lui fendra le cœur plus que tout, l'écartèlera au point de le précipiter dans une abîme sans fond.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire? Demande-t-il.

Ah! Sa voix laisse transparaître son inquiétude. Son portable, vibre. Je voix son visage, en photo. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je finis par couper la communication, après avoir entendu plusieurs "Allo?". Je l'empoigne par les cheveux, décoche un bon coup de poing dans cette gueule "d'ange", que je déteste. Il émet un cri pitoyable. Une vrai mauviette. Incapable de protéger qui que ce soit, même pas sa femme et son enfant. On voit bien ce que cela a donné. J'ai évidemment, un peu fouillé dans son passé. Je connais les points sensibles, les ficelles sur lesquelles tirer pour le faire réagir. Je le frappe encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance. Son nez saigne. J'espère, que son réveil sera douloureux. Mais cela n'est rien, comparé, à ce qui suivra. Tu vas regretter, oh ça oui, tu va regretter. Et toi aussi, tu vas ressentir, cette peine insoutenable et dont je ne me suis pas vraiment remis. Qui m'as déchirée, lorsqu'elle m'a quitté. Avec pour seule explication que tu t'étais déclaré; cela étant, ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. Balivernes. Rien qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Elle se voile la face, en restant à tes côtés. Elle n'éprouve rien, rien à ton égard!

Je le menotte, de telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas se détacher, le bâillonne, puis le jette à l'arrière du van. Je monte et démarre rapidement. Phase 1 du plan achevée.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Teresa.<p>

Ce qui m'arrive est tout nouveau, nous deux, cette nouvelle vie, que j'entame. Et je suis un petit peu perdu. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner un peu, histoire de faire un point. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je te contacterai en tant voulu.

P.J."

* * *

><p>Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour!

Je vous présente, en guise de prélude, mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard, due à quelques raisons, plus ou moins valables: le manque d'inspiration, la flemme de recopier sur mon cahier, une nouvelle que je dois absolument finir (pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un), des devoirs (les figures de style!), une sal*** de microbe... Je suis sincèrement désolée, d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps. Je fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduit pas (il ne vaut mieux pas utiliser le futur, cela fait un peu promesse dans le vent- le présent fait plus concret, plus bah...plus inscrit dans le présent ).

Bref, me revoilà avec ce premier chapitre qui peut sembler totalement inutile, puisque ne sert qu'à poser le décor, sans faire avancer l'action. Cela n'est pas fait pour créer un quelconque suspense (bon si, un peu), simplement j'aime bien poser correctement ma caméra dans le sol,avant de commencer à filmer.

Merci pour vos précédentes reviews!

Un énorme merci également à Prolixius5, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me corriger (je danse devant mon écran, en crachant mes poumons- Non mais c'est vrai que Prolixius5 est LA Reine du POV de Jane, sur ce forum- si vous ne me croyez pas, allez faire un tour par sa fic: **The Truth** **Is**)(si j'ai préféré garder les tirets, c'est que je trouve cela plus lisible).

Voilà, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre I <strong>

**POV Lisbon:**

Huit heures trente. Je suis arrivée avant lui. Je préfère que l'on vienne séparément pour le moment. Je veux garder cette idylle secrète. Je le regarde s'installer sur son canapé quelques minutes, et me plonge dans le plaisir de cette contemplation. Puis je fais irruption dans l'open space, le sourire aux lèvres. Le regarder à la dérobée est, je dois bien le reconnaître, une de mes activités favorites. Cela fait trois semaines que je suis sur un petit nuage. C'est tellement agréable. Fichtrement agréable. Il m'accueille joyeusement:

«Hey!

- Hey...Voilà ta tasse de thé.

- Merci. Je m'assois auprès de lui. Nous n'avons pas d'affaire en cours. Alors, nous pouvons siroter tranquillement nos boissons respectives. Pas besoin de grand chose de plus. Je me satisfais de savoir que ce soir, il m'emmènera dîner dans un petit restaurant, que le lendemain, nous courrons les théâtres, irons au cinéma. Il veut que je voie tout, Shakespeare, le dernier film qui est sorti la semaine dernière, les lumières nocturnes, que je sente battre le cœur de la ville en moi, en rythme avec le sien, en contemplant les feux d'artifices pour la nouvelle année... Fischer entre à son tour, un brin amusé.

-Désolée, d'interrompre votre tea time, mais nous avons un nouveau dossier. Bon, briefing avec le boss.

Je rougis. Lui, comme un gamin, rigole doucement. Je lui donne une petite tape sur le bras. Il faut vraiment que nous soyons plus discrets. Je me lève et m'installe sur l'une des chaises disposées devant les écrans.

- Bien. Nous avons affaire aujourd'hui à un enlèvement. Celui d'un enfant de huit ans, Jake Sullivan, commence Abbott.

Il fait défiler des images. Immédiatement, cela me rappelle celui de Connor Flint, dont la mère avait demandé expressément la présence de Jane, croyant que ce dernier était réellement un médium. Finalement, il lui a révélé la vérité. Je crois que même si l'assassinat sauvage de sa femme et de sa fille (il m'avait d'ailleurs dit qu'on se serait bien entendues) est un drame affreux, non cautionnable, il lui a fait réaliser certaines choses. Lorsque peu après, il a perdu la mémoire et est redevenu "Jane le voyant" (ce qui avait donné lieu à des scènes hum... particulières- surtout à l'hôpital), il était pour moi un étranger. Au fil du temps, je l'avais vu changer. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme meilleur? C'est Grace la première qui l'a fait remarquer. L'ancien Jane était différent de celui que je connaissais aujourd'hui. L'ancien Jane était différent de celui pour qui... peu à peu... je commençais à avoir des sentiments. Cela fait bizarre en y repensant. Bien sûr qu'au début, je l'avais détesté, avec son arrogance, ses plans tordus, son obsession pour John Le Rouge. Et puis...Et puis. Je me suis aperçue qu'il n'était pas que cela, qu'il était également un être torturé, presque fragile. Il n'aimait pas du tout le montrer, ressentir cette pitié que nous pouvions manifester à son égard. Un peu de la même manière que moi. Tout s'est accéléré par la suite, la traque s'est intensifiée, pour aboutir à cette vengeance. L'a-t-elle soulagé, délivré de ses chaînes? Je l'espère. Car pendant deux ans, il m'a cruellement manqué. Mon boulot m'a manqué. Mon tandem m'a manqué. L'équipe. Le CBI. Et puis, enfin, il est revenu. Nouveau changement de décor. Le FBI. Nouveau badge. Nouvelle fonction. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire confiance au début. Evaporé, sans beaucoup de nouvelles, pendant des mois. Et là, comme par magie, il réapparaît? Je lui en ai voulu. Il avait fait les choix à ma place, sans prendre mon avis en compte. Cependant, cela s'est rapidement estompé, remplacé par le plaisir de le côtoyer à nouveau chaque jour. Même si nous ne formions, plus le même duo. Même si je n'étais plus chef d'équipe. Même s'il partait enquêter avec Fisher, tandis que je restais derrière mon bureau. Même s'il était son consultant et non plus le mien. Il était là. J'étais là. Nous étions là. Rien de plus. Est arrivé Pike. Pike et son amour débordant, sa jovialité. Sa stabilité. Je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas comme ça, comme lui l'avait fait. Il était quelque chose de permanent, d'inaltérable. Un pilier. Un point de repère. Pas d'imprévus. Alors, après avoir vécu d'une manière plus que trépidante ces dernières années, j'avais besoin de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité. Je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans ces bras. Sans m'interroger sur mes sentiments réels. Idée stupide et impardonnable. La lettre. L'enquête surprise. Le verre d'eau jeté à la figure. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi idiot. Une ultime pirouette, vécue comme une trahison. L'avion. "Je t'aime." Premier baiser. "Hey! Arrêtez ça!"

- Donc. Cho et Fischer, vous vous rendez sur place. Prenez contact avec la famille et réunissez les premières informations. Wylie, vous commencerez ensuite à lancer les premiers avis de recherche. Je veux que ce soit bouclé le plus rapidement possible. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous, et vous demande de faire preuve bien évidemment du plus grand professionnalisme, dans ce cas plutôt délicat.

Chacun s'en va, sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. La vie d'un jeune garçon est peut-être en jeu. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Notre patron se dirige vers nous, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Pour l'instant, il ne nous a pas donné d'indications précises. "Jane, Lisbon? Dans mon bureau".

* * *

><p>Je suis dans le couloir. Il m'a pris tendrement la main. La mienne doit être complètement moite. Je prohibe les démonstrations affectueuses au travail, toutefois, en ce moment, j'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Croire qu'en me collant à lui, en fermant les yeux, en enfouissant mon nez dans sa chemise, en respirant son odeur enivrante, je serais protégée, j'oublierais tout. La Terre continuerait de tourner, le monde pourrait s'écrouler, s'effondrer autour de moi, je n'en aurais cure.<p>

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lisbon. Tout va bien se passer. Si ça se trouve, il veut juste nous féliciter pour notre "professionnalisme" exemplaire, me souffle-t-il, voulant sans doute me rassurer.

Nous continuons de nous appeler par nos noms de famille, c'est presque plus familier que par le prénom.

- Toi et exemplaire ne peuvent tenir dans une même phrase, » je rétorque, ironique.

- La preuve du contraire? Tu viens de le faire, ma chérie. »

Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Je lui donne quand même une petite tape dans le ventre. Il ne bronche pas et de nouveau, se rapproche dangereusement de mon visage. Attention, tu vas céder!

Il murmure: « Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Quitte à ce que j'hypnotise Abbott. »

Nous sommes en face de la pièce du grand patron. Les stores sont baissés. Je déglutis péniblement et prends une importante goulée d'air. Mon cher amant pousse le battant:

« Après-vous, mademoiselle Lisbon, glisse-t-il malicieusement, avec un clin d'œil, que je juge conspirateur. Je rougis. Ce n'est pas le moment, Jane...

- Ah, vous voilà tous les deux... Evidemment, avec une entrée pareille, qui voulez-vous que cela soit. Bref, asseyez-vous.

Il n'a pas attendu le signal, pour se laisser choir nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils que compte la pièce. Je fais de même, avec un peu plus de raideur.

- Si j'ai encore fait une bêtise, elle n'y est pour rien.

- Vous êtes tous les deux concernés par ce que j'ai à vous annoncer.

Il a ce petit sourire en coin, signe de connivence, dont je me méfie parfois. Est-il de mèche avec Abbott?

- Votre arrivée en témoignent, vous...

- Non! crions-nous en chœur, faussement indignés. Notre « patron » se fend littéralement la poire.

-Ah, franchement Jane, vous devez le savoir: réponse trop rapide équivaut souvent à un mensonge. Je vois, que cette fois-ci, vous avez réussi à y intégrer votre si honnête collègue... Donc, comme je le disais, votre arrivée en témoigne, les bruits de couloir également, l'agent de TSA, ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de l'aéroport a bien évidemment été rapporté dans le rapport d'incident. »

Je vire au cramoisi.

- Il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous deux! Toutes mes félicitations! Enfin, je devrais plutôt vous souhaiter bonne chance, Lisbon ; l'avoir sur le dos pendant les heures de boulot est déjà assez pénible, alors dans la vie privée, je n'ose y songer.

-Je vous assure, Monsieur que... J'essaie de le convaincre du contraire, ou simplement de me justifier. Ceci est une tentative vaine, assurément.

-Je crains malheureusement qu'une des closes du règlement, ne peut l'admettre. Soit. Mais qui, précisément dans cette unité, respecte le règlement? Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous interdire de vous aimer. C'est tellement noble... Génial! J'ai été le premier à le dire, à soutirer vos aveux. YES! J'ai gagné trente dollars, auprès de Cho, Wylie, Fischer...

Je reste interdite. Il aurait parié avec...

-Bref. Je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion. Evitez les petits regards que vous vous lancez en permanence, depuis le début de cet entretien. Je reste certain, que vous ferez du très bon travail et parviendrez avec le reste de l'équipe, à résoudre cette enquête. Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre."

C'est comme si on venait de me sortir de l'eau, où je me maintenais en apnée. Alors... cela ne lui pose pas plus de problèmes? Disons que je suis un peu étonnée, je ne pensais pas que cela serait réglé aussi facilement. Jane est resté parler quelques minutes supplémentaires. Je voudrais bien savoir, ce qu'ils traficotent. Il finit par ressortir, m'éloigne un peu. M'étreint longuement. Je n'ai pas la force de l'interrompre.

« Bravo pour la discrétion.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie, au vu de ta tête malheureuse.

-Alors, je ne t'inspire que de la pitié?

-Un peu certes, mais surtout, surtout, un amour passionné, un amour démesuré, qui me consume, me dévore de l'intérieur."

Il m'embrasse doucement. Un raclement discret se fait entendre, derrière nous. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression aujourd'hui, d'attirer les instants gênants, tel un aimant?

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Jane:<strong>

« Je suis content de voir que vous avez réussi à la rattraper. Je n'imaginais pas que le gyrophare de ma voiture servirait un jour à cela. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit revenue. Désormais, vous seul pouvez prendre soin de sa vie, de son bonheur. Battez-vous pour qu'elle soit heureuse. N'oubliez pas de lui montrer à quel point, elle est précieuse à vos yeux."

On m'aurait dit qu'Abbott me tiendrait un jour de tel propos, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je descends de la voiture. Un mois depuis cet épisode dans l'avion. Un mois que notre idylle a commencé. Et je compte bien qu'elle perdure le plus longtemps possible. Je revêts un air plus impassible. Un petit garçon a disparu.

Nous frappons. C'est un homme à l'apparence dévastée, qui nous ouvre. Costume noir, cravate à moitié défaite, montre avec bracelet en cuir, eau de Cologne bon marché. Un mètre quatre-vingt dix environ. Bien bâti. Cheveux bruns. Yeux gris, délavés. Fatigués et rougis par les pleurs. Mains calleuses. Doit aimer bricoler. Il nous fait signe silencieusement d'entrer.

« Vous êtes je présume, l'Agent Lisbon et vous...

-Patrick Jane, consultant. Nous mettrons tout en place pour retrouver son fils.

Poignée de main ferme. Il nous introduit dans le salon, où sont déjà assis mes collègues. Une femme se lève.

-Bonjour, je suis Joyce. La belle-mère de Jake.»

Main moite. Une femme, plutôt grande. La quarantaine comme son époux, au vu de leurs alliances en argent. C'est à la mode en ce moment. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai vu le plus chez le bijoutier. Probablement que celles en or font un peu trop vieillottes. Le mariage doit être donc assez récent. Deux. Trois ans. Il n'y a pas vraiment de touche féminine ici, la décoration n'a pas encore été remaniée, c'est assez froid et impersonnel. Précisément le genre de choses que je laissais à Angela, le soin de les gérer. Je ne sais pas si Lisbon a des talents de décoratrice, nous verrons bien. Chemisier bleu, un peu sophistiqué par rapport au mobilier, plus fonctionnel qu'esthétique. Jupe. Pommette légèrement saillante. Un peu trop maquillée. Yeux verts. Pas aussi beaux que ceux de Teresa. Ah! Ongles parfaitement manucurés. L'interrogatoire qui va suivre ne va pas du tout m'intéresser, imprégné à coup sûr de mensonges, de bribes de souvenirs cachées. J'entends un sanglot étouffé. Chaque jour, les hommes tentent de réprimer leurs émotions. Aussi sûr qu'une pomme éloigne le médecin, l'inverse leur serait bien plus profitable.

«C'est ma faute. J'avais oublié une lettre importante à l'intérieur. Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre devant le portail, pour aller à l'école. Je suis revenue, il n'était plus là... »

Le père tente de la consoler. Il est difficile de faire ce genre de choses, d'arriver à être convaincant, quand soi même, on se sent passablement triste, anxieux. Je connais ce sentiment de culpabilité. Par cœur. Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai vécu avec, il m'a collé à la peau. Aujourd'hui, je veux croire que j'ai une autre chance d'être heureux et de rendre heureuse cette nouvelle femme.

Quoique le sien, dans le cas qui nous occupe, est teinté de peur, colère. Pourquoi? La peur, c'est facile à deviner, mais la colère? On me donne l'autorisation de monter à l'étage. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, pour prendre une déposition, ce sont eux les pros. Je pourrai probablement plus leur en apprendre, en fouillant un peu. Personne ne peut me le reprocher après tout. Connaître un maximum d'informations permettra de retrouver beaucoup plus rapidement Jake. De plus, s'ils s'offusquent, cela pourrait signifier qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher. Raisonnement imparable. Je débouche dans un couloir qui manque de clarté. La seule source de lumière naturelle, provient d'une petite fenêtre au bout, qui donne sur la rue. Petite mezzanine. Quelques livres qui ne sont jamais sortis de leur étagère, ce qui, reconnaissons-le, est assez stupide. Cela fait tellement bien, de posséder chaque œuvre de Shakespeare sans même différencier Macbeth ou Hamlet, une traduction de Zola, sans parler un seul mot de français et ne pas comprendre chaque subtilité de l'original. Un petit pouf vert, une lampe de sel. Quelques magazines de mode. On dirait vraiment une salle d'attente, d'un cabinet de dentiste. Plusieurs portes, sont alignées. Toutes fermées. Je commence par celle du fond. Bureau. Confusion la plus totale. Des feuilles partout, un établi poussiéreux, un vieil ordinateur. Dictionnaires. Manuels. Coupures de presse, de ci de là, sur certaines actions boursières. Une caisse à outil, remplies de Meccano. Les destinait-il à son fils? Quelques cannes à pêches, entreposées dans un placard. Le Paradis des acariens. Quatre certificats, des photos, accrochées au mur. J'en décroche une jaunie, la regarde. Représente probablement leur famille d'avant. Stuart. Rachel. Jake. Un pique nique, au bord d'un lac. Il n'est encore qu'un bébé. Je la glisse dans ma poche, elle pourrait toujours se révéler utile. Mon investigation terminée, il est évident que je leur rendrai ce bien. En conclusion, pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Je ressors. Entre dans la suite parentale. Bien agencée, j'imagine. Un grand lit au milieu, avec un pardessus beige. Pas d'oreillers. Comment peut-on dormir sans oreiller? Des romans à l'eau de rose, sur une table de chevet. Un radio réveil, pour l'autre, avec cinq quotidiens, relatant plusieurs faits d'actualités. Bloc note, stylo plume, calculette. Au cas où, monsieur serait pris d'un coup de folie mathématique pendant la nuit... J'inspecte rapidement le contenu de la penderie. Autant de vêtements des deux côtés: pas de dominants. Je me demande bien ce qui se passerait, si j'emménageais chez Tess. Est-ce qu'il y aurait plus de costumes trois pièces, que de blouses? Rien de bien particulier encore une fois. Des cravates. Des chemises. Blazers. Blousons. Six ou Sept robes. Je note tout de même la présence d'une dizaine de boîtes, venant de collections de grands couturiers .Une magnifique paire d'escarpins d'ailleurs. Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui plairait, elle préfère des choses plus simples. Néanmoins, à son pied, elles iraient aussi bien que les pantoufles de vair de Cendrillon. Je sais, je ramène tout à elle. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis amoureux, fou amoureux. Alors excusez-moi, pour avoir l'impression, même si cette dernière est illusoire, de vivre dans un rêve.

Dans la salle de bain attenante, je découvre sans surprise des affaires de toilettes (un temps, j'avais espéré y trouver je ne sais pas, une arme, de la drogue, à la rigueur des actions boursières de grandes valeurs...). Mousse à raser. Eau de toilette. Brosses à dents. Savon venant soi-disant de Marseille. J'en respire la senteur. La France. C'est très joli. C'était la destination de notre lune de miel, avec Angela. J'avais travaillé dur, emprunté également, pour pouvoir nous la payer. Peut-être que prochainement, j'y emmènerai Teresa. On visitera tous les coins de Paris, on s'embrassera à en perdre haleine, sur l'une des nombreuses places, au milieu des touristes, des passants. On ira se promener en Bretagne, en bord de mer, randonner si cela lui chante, s'allonger tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, dans une des calanques de la Méditerranée. Je lui dirai que je l'aime, et nous serons tout simplement heureux. Cela m'a l'air d'être un bon projet. Il faudra que je demande à Abbott, quand pourrions nous prendre des vacances.

Je me rends pour finir, dans le territoire du petit garçon. Papier peint bleu. Et dans toutes les pièces, il y a le parfum de cette femme ! Jusque dans la chambre du fils! N'est-elle pas un peu trop intrusive ? Sur le lit bien bordé, est posé contre le mur, un ours en peluche. Je m'assois dessus. Le prends entre mes mains, un peu tremblantes. Il est abîmé, usé. Le tissu, avec le temps, est devenu moins doux. Il sent la lessive. Charlotte détestait que je lave le chien qui lui servait de doudou. Elle me disait les sourcils froncés, ses petits poings sur les hanches, lorsque je sortais la lessive de la machine: «Papa! Maintenant, il a perdu son odeur». Je me demande où il est. Un de ces jours, je le ressortirai d'un carton et le contemplerait. Etre père, cela a vraiment été l'accomplissement de toute une vie. Sera-t-il également celui, de cette nouvelle vie que j'entame?

En face de moi, un bureau, très bien rangé. Un pot à crayons de couleur. Un bac pour les feuilles. Une vingtaine de livres, bien ordonnés. Un manuel scolaire ouvert, à une page sur des calculs. Pas de parcours pour des petites voitures, pas de dinosaure en plastique, en équilibre sur une pile de cahiers instable. Quelques photos. Celle d'un garçon, à différentes étapes de sa vie. Plutôt grand. Un brin rachitique. Des cheveux auburn, des yeux noisettes et au niveau des pommettes, quelques tâches de rousseur. Un sourire, où il manque trois dents.

Je descends et retrouve Lisbon.

"C'est un enfant assez timide. Ma précédente femme est morte, il devait avoir deux ans environ. Elle est morte d'un cancer. Je… je suis tombé en dépression, mais j'ai été obligé de me relever. Pour Jake, pour qu'il puisse avoir une enfance heureuse, malgré cette perte douloureuse.

Aurait-il un traumatisme avec la sienne ? Il est dit que les plus grandes peur des Hommes, viennent généralement de leurs premières années, lorsqu'ils se sentaient particulièrement vulnérables et incapables de se défendre seul.

-Joyce a été la main qui m'a sorti du gouffre. Notre amour est très fusionnel. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Notre a vie a changé, quand je l'ai rencontrée.

Je lance un regard discret à cette jeune femme, installée à côté de moi. Je voudrais lui prendre la main, effectuer ce geste tendre, comme l'a fait le couple en face de nous. Mais elle trouverait ce geste inconvenant dans pareille situation, puis se sentirait mal à l'aise. Tout ce que je souhaite, vraiment, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Si cela est possible auprès de moi…

-J'ai réussi à trouver le courage, la force d'avancer, du temps pour m'occuper de ma famille. Puis nous nous sommes mariés. Je ne crois pas que cela posait de problèmes particuliers à Jake.

-Parlez-nous, un peu de lui.

C'est moi qui ai posé la question. J'ai besoin de cerner la personnalité de cet enfant, de comprendre comment il est, comment il fonctionne, comment il réfléchit. Sa chambre, ne reflète pas du tout la personnalité d'un enfant de son âge. On sent, ont voit qu'elle a été remaniée par la main d'une grande personne. Elle a perdu son âme. Tout est impeccable, rien ne traîne, rien ne dépasse. Le ménage a été fait.

-Un être adorable. Gentil. Sensible intelligent. Sage comme une image.

Là est le problème. Un enfant ne peut pas être, même si cela n'est qu'une image, sage comme une image. Une image est figée, fixe, n'a pas d'émotions, de pensées. L'enfant est un être vivant, qui a besoin de bouger, de vivre tout simplement. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que l'on frappe son voisin, que nous le sommes plus, cependant la bêtise, la faute, sont nécessaires à son bon développement. Sans cela, il me semble, il perd un peu de son essence, et pense trop vite à la manière de l'adulte bornée. Je parle en connaissance de cause.

-Avait-il des amis proches ?

- Un copain, avec qui il était très proche. Ils jouaient ensemble au football le samedi matin. C'est Stuart qui l'y emmenait et assistait à l'entraînement. Je préférais leur réserver ce moment. L'après midi, ils partaient pêcher.

-Cela ne vous dérangeait… Pas plus que cela ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je été jalouse ? C'est normal, qu'ils se retrouvent pour partager quelques heures ensemble !

-Vous connaissez-vous alors des ennemis ? Des gens qui pourraient vous en vouloir, et s'en seraient pris à votre fils ?

-non, pas à ma connaissance.

Elle éclate en sanglot.

« Ooh, c'est ma faute. Si je n'étais pas allée chercher cette lettre. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de m'attendre devant la maison…

-Nous avons des revenus confortables, mais pas de quoi vouloir une rançon !

-Vous avez donc appelé la police, vers huit heures trente ?

-C'est cela. Je suis rentrée précipitamment à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun de nos voisins pour m'aider, tous étaient partis au travail. J'ai joint mon mari, déjà parti au travail. Puis ensuite la police, qui m'a mis en relation avec votre équipe.

C'est accommodant, cela, aucun témoin.

-Avez-vous entendu des cris ? Des hurlements ?

-Oui. Un cri que l'on étouffe.

-D'accord. Vous certifiez avoir vu, une voiture ancienne, Fischer jette un coup d'œil à ses notes, une Mustang, démarrer lorsque vous êtes sortie, pour l'emmener à l'école ?

-Oui, c'est celle de ma sœur, Cathy, déclare le mari, abattu. Bon sang ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle aurait fait cela !

-Mais c'est parce qu'elle me déteste ! Depuis, que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette maison, elle me hait ! Pourquoi, s'en est-elle pris à lui, tellement fragile, avec ses nombreuses allergies !

Le serait-il aux acariens ? Cela expliquerait que tout soit astiqué de fond en comble. Sauf le bureau. Je pense que personne, n'a vraiment le droit d'y entrer. Je demanderai à Wylie d'y faire un tour, voir ce qu'il pourrait récupérer sur l'ordinateur.

- S'il vous plaît, oh, s'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites qu'il aille bien…

-Vous avez-dit qu'elle vous haïssait ?

Cinq paires d'yeux me fusillent littéralement. Je ne bronche pas. Au final, je dois avoir pris l'habitude.

-Elle n'est pas d'accord avec la manière dont j'éduque son neveu, commente l'intéressée froidement, remise rapidement de sa détresse, presque touchante.

-Il est vrai, que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amies du monde.

-Cathy s'est énormément battue pour que je fasse des études convenables. Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Une Tess bis?

- On a été obligé de vendre la petite concession automobile de mon père. Cathy, a réussi à la reprendre un peu plus tard. Cette Mustang, était la préférée de papa... Sa gorge se noue. Ma sœur, n'a pas trop apprécié que me remarie. Elle et mon ancienne femme, étaient des amis très proches. Ce qui explique, que mon fils passe beaucoup de temps, après l'école chez sa tante. Il y goûte, elle l'aide à faire ses devoirs, l'emmène au parc et le raccompagne jusqu'à notre maison, vers dix-huit heures, lorsque je rentre.

Il est intéressant de remarquer, qu'il ne prononce jamais le prénom de sa défunte épouse.

-Bon. J'aurai juste besoin d'une photo de votre fils, plus une également de votre sœur. Ainsi que le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Si vous pouviez me donnez une vague description des vêtements que Jake, portait ce matin.

Il se lève, la mine lasse, ouvre un tiroir et revient rapidement.

-Une chemise à carreau. Un jean bleu. Des baskets. Un pull beige. Un sac dos noir. »

Nous nous levons. Ils nous raccompagnent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, comme si une chute imminente les guettait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-Beaucoup de non-dits. Un brin de mensonge. L'illusion d'un bonheur surfait. Le jeu continuel des apparences, somme toute. Je ne crois pas vraiment à leur histoire. »

Je ne suis pas mécontent de sortir. L'atmosphère lourde de cette maison, m'oppressait. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre, pour retrouver ce garçon. Cela est certain. Rien n'est pire que d'être séparé d'un être cher. Nous remontons dans la voiture. A mon doigt, l'alliance brille toujours. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage l'ôter. Avec le temps, probablement que j'y arriverai un jour. Peut-être qu'elle sera remplacée par une autre. Nouveaux noms. Nouvelle date. Une autre vie. Une autre définition du bonheur. En attendant, il est toujours là, cet anneau, qui me suit partout. Comme une empreinte, faite au fer rouge sur ma peau. Qui me collera toujours.

« Tu ne peux pas totalement refermer la blessure. En toi, elle subsistera toujours un peu. Fais que les souvenirs que tu as d'elles soient plus fort. Fais simplement une petite place dans ton cœur, pour les gens qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment. »

Je respire de nouveau. Sens une petite main, appuyée contre mon torse. C'est pour elle, qu'il bat dès à présent. Je remarque que nous n'avions pas encore démarré. Son sourire si sincère, si, si… me fait chavirer. Je me penche en avant, lui vole un doux baiser.

« Merci Teresa. Merci pour tout. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Lisbon :<strong>

« Tu viens ?

Une petite question qui me rappelle qu'il fait nuit dehors. Nous devions aller dîner ce soir. Le ton de sa voix, me rassure. Il est familier, doux et gentil. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours été là, et que toujours, il sera là, à rythmer ma vie. Cela peut paraître étonnant, mais je ne peux pas me projeter dans le futur, sans l'entendre chaque jour. Il en fait partie intégrante.

Il ne doit plus y avoir un chat ici. Je suis une adepte des heures supplémentaires. Lui est resté sur son canapé. A lire, à dormir surtout. Je travaille dur, pour pouvoir boucler au plus vite cette affaire. Elle a remué beaucoup de choses. Il va sûrement falloir que nous parlions bientôt, de tout… De notre avenir… Ensemble. Il m'aide à enfiler ma veste. Ses gestes sont lents, presque paternels. Je ferme la lumière, mon sac à la main.

- Je vois bien, que tu n'as pas la tête à sortir. Ce n'est pas grave. On pourra remettre cela à une autre fois.

-Non…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu te souviens ?

-Alors, viens au moins manger un morceau, je lui demande timidement. »

Il paraît surpris un instant, accepte finalement.

Il entre dans mon modeste logement. Parfois, j'aime bien me prêter à imaginer, que dans quelques mois, quelques années, tout le temps qu'il faudra, nous déménagerons, pour une maison plus grande, où nous pourrons fonder une famille. Il est déjà venu, assez souvent même. Ouvre les placards. Dégote ce qui doit être encore comestible.

« Tu ne veux pas que nous commandions une pizza ?

-Non, je veux te démontrer mes talents de chef. Après avoir goûté à mes pâtes, tu ne voudras plus du tout retourner chez le traiteur.

« Prétentieux. »

Il cuisine pendant une vingtaine de minutes, et une bonne odeur embaume le salon. Je suis affalée sur mon canapé, épuisée. Il amène, deux assiettes pleines, m'en tend une et s'installe auprès de moi. Je me love contre lui, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, mon plat entre les mains. Il y a un match à la télé. Nous suivons vaguement, badinons, un sourire probablement idiot plaqué sur le visage. Il commence réellement à se faire tard. J'ai éteint le poste. Nous savourons cet instant de solitude parfaite. Personne pour nous déranger. Juste lui et moi. Il joue avec mes cheveux, je sens son souffle contre ma joue.

« Bon, il va falloir que je laisse dormir ma bien aimée quelques heures. Qu'elle reprenne des forces. Pour que demain, elle soit capable de retrouver et d'attraper les méchants qui sévissent dans cette ville. Secrètement, cette femme est mon héros. Je l'admire beaucoup.

-Ah...Vous parlez de qui ? Je connais cette personne ? Il se redresse, me forçant bien malgré moi, à me décoller de lui.

-C'est possible. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qu'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours A vrai dire, je crois que je ne peux pas m'en passer. J'en suis fou. Elle me rend fou. Mais ce serait pire folie, de ne pas vouloir passer chaque seconde que la vie m'offre, à ses côtés. »

Nous sommes sur le pas de ma porte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Je préférerais être dans ses bras, comme tout à l'heure, confortablement allongée. Il m'embrasse tout doucement, encadre mon visage de ses paumes chaudes. Je souhaite que ce baiser dure, dure, dure… Que jamais, il ne s'arrête. Que les papillons dans mon ventre, volent pour toujours.

« S'il te plaît, reste. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

-Soit. Si cela est ton seul désir, alors, tu ne le seras pas. »

Il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Et sans plus nous soucier du monde extérieur, nous retournons dans la chaleur du logis, pour mieux nous rouler dans cet amour qui nous tend la main.

* * *

><p>Ils sont rentrés. Je bouillonne de rage. Je revois ses heures, passées à ressasser mon malheur et elle, elle à batifoler avec son ex consultant. A l'embrasser. Ta vengeance, arrive à grand pas. Elle va le fracasser. Et elle te reviendra. C'est la première fois, depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, il y a trois semaines, qu'il va dormir dans son lit. Ah ! Moi, j'ai emménagé ici, beaucoup plus rapidement. Je me rappelle des moindres détails de sa chambre. Son parfum, au réveil. La petite mèche qui tombait sur son visage, que je m'empressais en bon serviteur, de replacer. Oui, je peux le déclamer à qui veut bien l'entendre, j'y ai passé de nombreuses heures pendant deux trimestres ! Ce devrait être moi, l'homme qui l'enlace, la raccompagne et presse ses lèvres contre son front avec la plus grande tendresse, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Très prochainement, je reprendrai ce rôle qui m'est dû.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Milles, millions excuses, milliards excuses pour ce retard flagrant. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais j'ai eu pas mal de révisions, une passe sèche d'inspiration et un OS qui me résiste... Bref. Je ne vais plus rien promettre au risque de rien pouvoir tenir ^^. Cependant, j'ai eu une demie heure pour écrire au brevet blanc les plans de mes chapitres (j'ai trouvé le sujet d'Histoire Géographie, finalement assez rapide à rédiger- après, je ne suis pas sûre du résultat), donc c'est toujours cela de pris. Normalement, avec les vacances (enfin!) je pourrai dormir et écrire!

Merci à vous de lire, suivre, commenter cette fic vraiment bancale! Je remercie également Prolixius5, pour sa correction toujours très rapide et efficace.

Voilà! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

**POV Lisbon:**

"On était déjà sur une enquête! Tu n'avais pas besoin de te dévouer, pour aider ce groupe d'intervention tactique! Pourquoi t'es-tu lancée dans ce raid, sur un entrepôt de trafiquants! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Hurle-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard. Nous nous dévisageons en chiens de faïence, tels deux lutteurs prêts à s'affronter. Et pas sur un tatami. Nous sommes encore les derniers. Tout le monde est parti, nous nous apprêtons à faire de même.

-Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon boulot, Jane. Je m'ennuie ferme au bureau, et ne me sens d'aucune utilité. Nous piétinons sur l'enquête. Trois jours que ce petit garçon a disparu et toujours pas de piste. Les chances de le retrouver s'amoindrissent tellement, l'atmosphère ici est étouffante.

- Et tu crois que cela m'a fait quoi, quand j'ai revu ce père dévasté, hein? Tu crois que cela me fait quoi, de lui annoncer qu'il ne reverra peut-être plus jamais son fils? Hein? Hein!

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, aussi énervé. Les seules fois où il s'emportait, c'était lorsque John Le Rouge avait de nouveau frappé et que je lui répétais qu'il était mon affaire, dans le vain espoir de le protéger de ce jeu qui pouvait le détruire. Jamais il n'avait haussé le ton, pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas depuis qu'il m'avait ouvert son coeur et moi le mien. La veine de son cou palpite, il a la respiration saccadée. Il me ferait presque peur, si je ne le connaissais pas assez. Je sais qu'il est différent des autres, qu'il n'élèvera pas le poing contre moi. De toute manière, je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'étais il y a des années, désormais je peux me défendre. Cependant, je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser ces techniques apprises durant l'entraînement.

-Ceci est mon métier, Patrick. Tu ne peux pas le changer. Vouloir le modifier, ce serait comme également vouloir me changer. J'aime ce que je fais.

- Ton métier, n'est pas de venir au devant du danger! Et qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait , si je me retrouvais de nouveau tout seul? Y as-tu un seul instant songé? A croire que je ne compte pas, à tes yeux!

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses...je murmure, blessée. »

Il cherche à m'enlacer, s'apercevant qu'encore une fois, il est allé trop loin, je m'enfuis en courant, laissant mes affaires en plan. Des larmes me brouillent la vue. Tout a commencé avec cet appel de la DEA. C'est moi qui l'ai pris. Ils avaient besoin d'un agent immédiatement. Ils avaient remarqué nos excellents résultats, lors des mises en situation. Tout de suite, je m'étais portée volontaire. Il n'y avait que Wylie et moi sur place. J'ai eu l'autorisation express d'Abbott.

"Jane est au courant?

-Pourquoi devrait-il connaître chacun de mes faits et gestes?-

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il se fait parfois beaucoup de soucis à votre égard. Il n'est pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressent, mais je suis persuadé qu'il tient plus à vous, qu'il ne le laisse paraître."

J'étais mal à l'aise après cette rapide discussion. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il se montrait un peu trop protecteur à mon goût. Je le laissais faire, nous avions bien tout le temps devant nous. Il était parti avec Fischer, interroger de nouveau les parents. Ils avaient eu des rentrées d'argent récentes et importantes, qu'évidemment notre petit génie de l'informatique avait dénichées. Il venait tout juste de rentrer, probablement qu'il avait dû traficoter autre chose en cours de route. Je l'attendais pour que nous rentrions ensemble. Je n'étais pas à cinq minutes près, et puis le silence des locaux est toujours appréciable le soir. Il avait vu un trou dans le col de ma chemise et immédiatement, avait compris. Pour lui, une balle était passée à quelques centimètres de mon cou, risquant de me tuer au passage. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un détail. Je n'avais rien senti, si ce n'est qu'une brulure légère juste après. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Nous avions réussi, nous avions arrêté d'importants membres d'un gang. C'était une intervention éclair, qui comptait des risques certes, mais avec un résultat concret à la clé. La dispute avait éclaté.

Je marche. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Je rentrerai à la maison à pied. Seule. Cela me fait bizarre. Depuis deux mois, c'était lui qui me raccompagnait. Nous nous promenions dans les rues proches de chez moi, savourant les derniers rayons du soleil. Je voyais son regard un brin rêveur, contemplant le pavillon de mes voisins, les enfants jouant dans le jardinet. Le monospace garé juste devant. Une famille modèle. Après être passé devant, il me prenait toujours par la main. Je sais ce qu'il en pense, même s'il ne me forcera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, je le croyais. Dois-je donc faire un choix? En serai-je au moins capable? D'un revers de main, j'essuie les larmes qui se sont mises à couler tout doucement. Peut-être que cette histoire d'amour n'aboutira à rien. Peut-être que nous ne nous aimons pas réellement, ou pas pour les bonnes raisons, peut-être que...Mon portable vibre. Je le sors de ma poche. C'est lui. Je n'ai pas le courage de raccrocher. J'appuie fébrilement sur le bouton vert.

"Teresa.

-Que veux-tu Jane? Mon ton est légèrement désabusé. Mon cœur est en miettes. Rien que sa voix douce, prononçant mon nom, l'a brisé.

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce soir.

Ce n'est pas facile pour nous deux, de tenir ce genre de conversations. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente, face à son premier amour. Probablement que c'est ce que nous sommes, deux personnes qui doivent apprendre à aimer, ou plutôt réapprendre à aimer.

-Ecoute Tersa, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime parce que tu es cette femme forte, qui se bat pour ce qu'elle croit. Et je suis fier, fier de pouvoir partager ta vie. Néanmoins, j'ai peur, intérieurement je suis terrifié. Peur de te perdre. Peur d'à nouveau devoir pleurer la femme dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Tu comprends cela?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai encore pensé qu'à moi. Bien sûr qu'après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, il est normal qu'il ait ce genre de réaction. N'est-il juste pas un peu excessif? Cela fait plus d'une dizaine d'années, bien avant de le rencontrer, que je vis avec le danger. Je l'entends respirer difficilement, au bout du fil.

-Oui Patrick. Evidemment je le comprends. Cependant, mon badge fait partie intégrante de moi. Je ne veux pas à avoir à faire de choix, entre lui et toi. Car j'ai besoin des deux. Vous m'êtes essentiels. Il donne un sens à ma vie. Puis, je ne peux vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas que cela se mettre entre nous deux, car comme tu l'as dit, je me bats pour ce que je crois. Je crois à notre avenir ensemble...j'articule péniblement.

-Moi aussi Teresa! Moi aussi! Et c'est pour cela que je ne souhaite pas que tu t'en ailles, que tu me quittes, à cause d'une brute épaisse, à cause d'un stupide flingue!

-Personne n'est mort, ni même blessé! Je serai toujours là pour te remonter les bretelles, si Fischer n'y arrive pas. Je m'en suis toujours sortie au CBI. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant!

-Tout est différent, désormais. Tu ne peux pas imaginer toutes les fois, où j'ai tremblé pour toi de la première où je me suis servi d'une arme, pour abattre ce disciple de John Le Rouge, en passant par cette enquête qui te désignait pour principal suspect, le jour où ce salaud d'O'Loughlin t'a tiré dans l'épaule, pour finir jusqu'à John le Rouge, t'ayant kidnappée. Aujourd'hui tout est différent, je t'adore au-delà des mots et cette crainte de te savoir sur un lit d'hôpital, s'est multipliée par cent, mille... Je ne pourrai pas supporter te voir, la peau pâle, une machine vrombissant, dans une chambre froide et impersonnelle, ton sourire fané, tout ton corps luttant pour rester parmi nous. Parfois, je m'en veux d'être si couard, de ne pas avoir la capacité de te défendre correctement.

-Jane? Stop. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit ainsi. Je suis là pour encore un bon moment, autant que tu le voudras bien. Notre bout de chemin ensemble ne prendra fin que par ta décision. Sache-le. Où es-tu, en ce moment ?

-Presque devant chez moi.

-Ok. Tu vas rentrer prendre une bonne douche et te détendre. Tu veux que je passe ?

-Non, ça va aller. Je ne vais tout de même pas interrompre ta soirée pot de glace et film à l'eau de rose que tu t'étais concoctée !

- Hey ! Mais ce film est génial ! Tu devrais un jour regarder, avant de critiquer !

-Avec toi dans mes bras ? Si c'est le cas, j'accepte avec joie ! J'accepte avec joie de regarder les comédies plus stupides les unes que les autres, j'accepte n'importe quoi, du moment que ta tête est contre mon torse, et que je peux t'embrasser délicatement...

- Ça marche, le prince charmant ! Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit mon tendre amour.

-Au fait Jane ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. »

J'ai raccroché sur ces derniers petits mots, que je ne murmure pas souvent. Je crois que c'est la première fois, que je rencontre un homme autant à l'écoute de mes besoins, de mes envies. Cela fait du bien de se sentir comprise. Il sait tout de suite quand cela ne va pas, bien que je n'arrive pas toujours à faire de même avec lui. Il aime contrôler et est si secret... Cela doit-être difficile . Parfois. Néanmoins, cela est plutôt rare. Nous avons dû traverser tellement d'épreuves, qu'au final celles que nous réserve l'avenir nous font moins peur. On aurait pu désamorcer la situation plus tôt, et le problème n'est pas encore réglé. Comme pour tout, il faut du temps. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Pour l'instant, je ne veux que dormir. Et savoir que je le reverrai le lendemain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Jane :<strong>

« Je t'aime. » Mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine. Elle m'aime, elle m'aime, elle m'aime. J'ai de nouveau dix ans, lorsque j'avais offert une fleur à une jolie petite fille, qui plus tard deviendrait mon épouse... Mon cœur et mon esprit sont légers. Un sourire s'est naturellement dessiné sur mon visage, éclairé par cette courte phrase. Et tout ce qu'elle signifie. Elle m'aime. Ne croyez pas que j'en doutais avant, cependant Teresa est une femme qui ne dévoile jamais ce qu'elle ressent, et malgré ce que je lui fais croire, je ne lis pas totalement en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors, l'entendre de sa bouche, même au téléphone, me ravit à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

La ruelle est mal éclairée. Il faudra que je demande qu'on répare le lampadaire. Pour le moment, je cherche mes clés dans mes poches.

"Mains en l'air! A plat ventre! Maintenant! "

Rictus sadique, au coin de la bouche. Il pointe une arme vers moi. Je m'exécute calmement, pas de panique. Ne lui montre pas ton incompréhension, ou ta peur naissante. Reste calme et impassible.

"Tu bouges pas ou je tire, ok?

-Qu'allez vous lui faire?"

Mon portable vibre. Il le saisit. Je remarque que ses doigts tremblent. C'est elle à priori. Il ne prend pas l'appel et balance ce petit bout de plastique et de métal, concentré de technologie selon Wylie, quelques mètres plus loin. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Il m'empoigne par les cheveux, et un violent coup de poing s'abat contre mon nez. Je pousse un cri pitoyable. Il continue à me ruer de coups, déchaîne sa fureur contre moi. Défends toi, bon sang! Je ne peux pas... Teresa... ne lui faites pas de mal... La douleur éclate de partout. Le noir se fait dans mon esprit. Teresa...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Locaux du FBI<span>**

**POV LISBON**

J'ai l'impression de rayonner, malgré que je me sois habillée comme tous les jours. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Je sors de la voiture. Il faut reprendre ton sérieux, agent Lisbon ! Il faut retrouver ce petit garçon. Tu ne peux te permettre un échec. Je ne l'aperçois pas encore sur son canapé. Nous avons établi notre petit rituel. Tous les matins, nous buvons notre breuvage côte à côte, tout en badinant, en attendant le patron. Alors, je me dirige machinalement vers la cuisine, pour préparer les boissons. Je lui cherche un potentiel cadeau d'anniversaire. Il sera dans un peu moins d'un mois. Il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, avec Jane. Mais pas trop non plus, avec sa manie de vouloir tout découvrir. Il m'avait expliqué une fois, la manière dont il s'y prenait. Un mélange de décryptage du langage verbal et non verbal de sa cible (je crois qu'il appelait cela "cold-reading"- il me semble en avoir fait un peu à l'école de police) , une bonne dose de psychologie, un brin de déduction, de la pratique, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et puis tout bientôt, dans seulement une dizaine de jours, cela fera un an, que nous sommes ensemble. Il m'a d'ores et déjà demandé de prendre quelques jours. Je ne sais pas où il veut m'emmener, mais je compte les jours patiemment. Je laisse infuser nos boissons, prends mon téléphone et l'appelle. Ça ne sonne pas. Il a dû oublier de l'allumer ce matin. Il va être en retard. Je rêve quelques secondes, en pensant à sa frimousse encore toute ensommeillée, des bouclettes légèrement humidifiées par une douche rapide, encadrant son charmant visage, au petit bâillement qu'il réprime, sa première tasse de thé de la journée dans la main. Un sourire s'allume. Petite idiote écervelée. Il me semble qu'une fois, un homme m'avait traitée de cette manière. Peut-être une petite idiote écervelée, mais face à vous monsieur, une petite idiote écervelée heureuse. Et je pense que cela change toute la donne. Je m'installe à mon bureau et commence à travailler. Il ne devrait vraiment plus tarder. Je lui envoie un sms, pour manifester ma hâte de le revoir. Il y a une note au coin de mon bureau. Je la déplie, m'attendant à découvrir un léger billet doux, que je pourrais ranger avec les autres, dans ma boîte à trésor.

"Bonjour Teresa,

Ce qui m'arrive est tout nouveau, nous deux, cette nouvelle vie que j'entame. Et je suis un petit peu perdu. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner un peu, histoire de faire un point. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je te contacterai en temps voulu. "

Je la relis, encore et encore. Je ne comprends pas. Un blocage se fait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu donc décidé de partir? N'es-tu donc pas, toi aussi, heureux?

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV JANE:<span>**

Je me réveille, la langue pâteuse, le nez tuméfié. Une croûte de sang s'est formée autour. La douleur est toujours vivace. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai toujours détesté me prendre un coup de poing dans la figure. Pourtant, c'est de cette drôle de manière que notre histoire a commencé. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai ressenti, la toute première fois que je l'ai vue, trop accaparé par ma haine et ma soif de vengeance. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir. Heureusement, elle m'a pris sous son aile et inlassablement, m'a protégé, envers et contre tous, m'a tenu au chaud. Jusqu'à mon envol. Elle m'a tellement manqué, que je suis revenu. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de la première fois que j'ai commencé réellement à la voir comme une femme, et non plus comme mon patron ou ma coéquipière. Ou pire, mon moyen de parvenir jusqu'à John Le Rouge. Je le reconnais, au début, elle ne représentait qu'un pion entre mes mains, que je pensais pouvoir déplacer à ma guise, pour mieux servir mes intérêts. J'avais tort. La première fois que j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite, à l'entente de son pas vigoureux tôt le matin. Je ne sais pas. Depuis toujours, serait mentir. Je dirais que c'est après cette enquête, où ce fou a posé une bombe sur elle, où elle a réchappé in extremis de la mort. J'ai eu très peur. Beaucoup plus que les fois précédentes. Durant ce laps de temps, ma vision des choses a été modifiée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de nouveau, je croyais être sevré de toute sensation, de tout sentiment. Pour toujours. Il faut bien le reconnaître, je m'étais trompé. Après cet épisode, qu'est-ce que je me suis senti vivant bizarrement! Vivant et finissant par éprouver véritablement des sentiments, même ténus, pour quelqu'un. Puis le tueur en série est revenu, elle a été blessée et j'ai préféré ranger cela dans un coin de ma tête. Il a fallu qu'un autre homme entre dans sa vie, pour que je la rouvre entièrement, bien que cela faisait des dizaines de mois que des bribes s'en échappaient de plus en plus massivement. Cela m'effrayait au plus haut point. Tous ces trucs, que par probable lâcheté, je préférais réprimer, oublier. Ils sont sortis vainqueurs de ce combat contre moi-même, au départ, j'en suis ressorti pantelant. Je ne voulais pas! J'avais l'impression de tromper Angela, de cracher sur leurs tombes! Ils ont été les plus forts, je leur reconnais ce mérite. J'ai fini par la rattraper, par déclarer ma flamme maladroitement... La vérité Teresa, c'est que je n'imagine pas me lever le matin, en sachant que je ne vous verrai pas... la vérité... c'est que je vous aime...Enfin, j'ai pu serrer mon tendre amour dans mes bras. Sans retenue. L'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et là, il voudrait me l'arracher, c'est cela? Sachez, monsieur, que Teresa est mon pilier! Celui auquel je me raccroche depuis tant d'années! Je ne la laisserai pas partir, comme elle a failli le faire, plus jamais. Je veux, je sais désormais ce que je souhaite, qu'elle passe sa vie avec moi, à mes côtés. Je suis prêt à tout pour cela, prêt à tout pour son bonheur. Et s'il peut rejoindre le mien, s'il nous possible d'être les gens les plus heureux du monde ,ensemble, c'est pour cela que je me lèverai le matin, que je me battrai sans faillir. Mon Amour, que je ressens envers tout son être, dépassera vos sombres machinations. Je vous en fais la promesse.

J'observe le décor autour de moi. Je suis menotté. Il fait plutôt frais. J'ai toujours ma veste sur moi. Je suis forcé de rester assis, sur un matelas. Un vasistas laisse filtrer un rayon de lumière. Une trappe barricadée. Aucun moyens de sortir. Je n'arrive pas à effectuer mon petit tour de passe-passe habituel, pour enlever ces menottes. Cela remonte à quand, mon dernier véritable enlèvement? Il me semble que nous étions encore au CBI. Je devais aller lui chercher une pomme. Je n'ai jamais pu la lui apporter. Elle l'a bien fait remarquer. Quand je sortirai d'ici, Teresa...

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Ravisseur:<strong>

On va le laisser mijoter ce soir. Je vais jouer avec ses nerfs, ne lui rendrai visite que demain, après le boulot. Il doit pour l'instant, bien que mes intentions peuvent se dessiner à ses yeux, rester dans le doute. Il a le moral, l'espérance de s'échapper, cependant il se rendra bien compte dans quelques semaines, que j'aurai gagné. J'aurai gagné ! Je l'aurai brisé. Je lui affligerai en tout point, avec un mimétisme impressionnant, la même douleur que j'aurais pu ressentir par le passé, à ce charlatan. Tu ne lui as pas fait de promesses, rien fait miroiter de plus, que ce que j'avais à offrir, alors elle se jettera littéralement dans mes bras, lorsque je reviendrai. Je pourrai prendre la température, dans les jours qui vont suivre. De toute manière, elle a déjà dû lire le mot et constater son absence de chez lui également. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut penser actuellement. Je suis certain qu'elle regrette de ne pas m'avoir suivi. Après tout quel est le choix le plus rationnel et fiable, entre un nom et la certitude d'une bonne situation tant professionnelle que personnelle? En attendant, sirotons notre bière et profitons de la vie.


End file.
